Star Wars The Choices We Make Trilogy Part 2: Aftermath Org Cut
by TheRealImmortalBeloved
Summary: This is the original version for Pt. 2. I will be uploading a revised version in the coming weeks :). So, enjoy the original version and all it's many issues lol. Started back in 2003; typed up in 2010-2011; hopefully revised fully in 2018. Most of this is staying, I'm just expanding on other stuff so it feels like a true sequel. Enjoy!


Star Wars The Choices We Make Trilogy Part 2:

Aftermath Redux

It's been two years since Nom Anor's death and Trixie's capture and Coruscant is slowly bringing in most of it's popular merchants. Lucius had gotten over what happened on Myrkr but it still tore at his heart like a fish hook causing him to awaken with a start. Throwing on his tan and black robe Lucius went to brush his teeth and shave. Seven minutes later he went to the living room in his apartment and put on his tan and black tunic and white training boots the orange sun shoe upon his glass table which was clustered with leads and whereabouts of Trixie; some of them were good and most were bad.

A knock issued from his apartment door answering it D-MAS stood there on his treads.

"What's up D-MAS?"

"Trouble in the Warehouse District"

"I'm gone"

Arriving in the Warehouse District sixteen minutes later I parked my swoop bike and went to investigate I came upon a small group of Koreians.

Koreians were punks who had a trio of small horns on their foreheads but they were still human they had smart, cocky, smooth faces and voices to match plus they were only 5'9 with a small build. They were stealing some high tech equipment but I stopped them.

"Hey put that down!" I barked at the six of them I knew I was outnumbered but I didn't care.

"Make us jedi trash!" one of them said then a blaster bolt streaked passed me and on reflex I activated my lightsaber redirecting the bolt back towards the owner he cried out in pain then he and the other four hightailed it leaving me with the leader.

I approached him my lightsaber inactive.

"Easy now I just want some information" I asked.

"Ha! You won't get a thing!" The koreian laughed dark eyes glinting.

"You will tell me where I can find Trixie!" using the Force on the weak minded was easy I hated it but I had a feeling that he knew something.

"I will tell you where Trixie is"

"Who hired you to do this heist?"

"Trixie did" he said with a bit of hesitation and I thought to myself "Trixie isn't into high tech shit at least not that I know of"

"For real?"

"Actually it was a tattooed dude that was with her" he corrected himself.

"Thank you now go home and find a different job"

"Okey Dokey!" and he ran off then I felt a coldness creep all around my body and I pulled my robes to my body making my way to the swoop I heard a voice say "Hello Lucius".

The warehouse was dimly lit from the overhead lights that were dying, abandoned airspeeders sat in their spots collecting deposits of dirt and moss.

"Well Trixie what do you want?" I asked looking around at the dark corners for her.

"To see you" then I heard footsteps coming from all over instantly I ignited my twin lances and just hearing her voice was enough to make me weak but I shunned that away for now then she stood in front of me, face in shadow.

"Now now is that anyway to treat a lady relax I wanna talk"

"Let me see your face"

"No" she replied even toned I could feel the bitterness surrounding her.

"I had no choice you know that"

"Liar! You could've saved both of us!"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to let go you know this!" I said replaying the scene over and over in my mind and nightmares.

"Dammit Trixie! Why you gotta make this worse than it has to be?" she started to walk off but I grabbed her arm pulling her into the light she flinched at first like a vampire but I saw her once beautiful and elegant face had been polluted by Vong tattoos but her hair was still luscious. Trixie's eyes were black as pitch not honey and full of life.

"This is your fault!" She bellowed which echoed all around us as I was shoved into a speeder.

"Fine then prove it!" and she pulled an adult amphistaph and I ignited my twin blades then we fought justice vs. vigilante.

The fight lasted ten minutes until I fell to my knees and she punted me into the windshield of an airspeeder setting the alarm off, getting up I shook off the broken glass and Force shoved her to the ground as she leaped at me, then in mid fall she whipped the staph at me connecting with my stomach cutting me open like a stuck pig falling to knees again I was bleed profusely I laughed.

"Just like in the Arena huh baby?"

"I'm not your baby anymore fool!" Then Trixie splayed her left hand and put it at my chest. "You want proof?" she said black lightning surging around her hand.

"Do it kill me then if you have the guts!" and black tendrils lanced out piercing and drilling into my chest and throwing me into a duracrete wall.

"Weak ass coward!" I strained getting up.

"You can't save me" and she vanished into the shadows.

Stumbling over to my swoop bike I paused to catch my breath and gingerly climbed on and started it. Racing the swoop at dangerous speeds completely going on adrenaline rush blood gushing everywhere halfway between dying and the Temple I crashed into a food stand causing people to scatter falling off the swoop I passed out.

Sometime later a speeder with two passengers: a young Padawan, and a Gungan came to pick up Lucius.

"Here help me get him into the backseat." The female said grabbing his left arm together they hoisted Lucius' limp form inside causing the Gungan to go into hysterics.

"Dere's lotsa blood missus!" He cried.

"Put this over his wound and apply pressure Crassner Binks!"

"Okey Dokey miss Trinity!" Crassner said uneasy.

Rocketing at high speeds, Trinity reached the temple landing platform and Crassner carried Lucius to the medical bay.

I awoke to find Brock sitting next to my side, head resting on his fist my shirt had been discarded into a trash bin and I had a bacta patch wrapped around my midsection which was covered with white bandaging, groaning slightly Brock heard me and said "Boy you'll never learn"

"Shut up smart ass"

"Nice burns marks Trixie do it?"

"No the monster under the bed ass wipe"

"Does it hurt?" he asked poking my gut and I winced.

"Mmmmmm-hmmmm"

"Damn she's got lover's scorn"

Later that day I left the wing fully healed but the bandage had to stay on for a while physically I was fine but mentally and emotionally I was in the shitter. Passing the arena area I saw a Gungan and an attractive female lightsaber dueling.

Magenta was her color and his was metal gray. She was about four inches shorter than me, bronze straight hair, Clawdite-looking face but she was human, brown eyes slim build, and an understanding of things. The Gungan however was by my guess a novice swordsman but he held his ground very well it was his grip that was bad.

"Crassner you goof watch out your gonna—" but it was to late, Crassner had burnt a hole in his left foot and now he was hopping around, crying and whooping in pain. I chuckled and said "Here allow me" rushing to his side passing a hand over his wound which glowed briefly the wound closed up and introductions were made.

"You want a real challenge Trinity?" offered Lucius.

"Sure why not?"

"But where did you learn to heal from?" she asked as we circled and measured each other.

"Same person who gave me the cut"

"Who's that?"

"Knock me down and I'll tell"

"Allright" Trinity said tightening her grip on the lightsaber.

Activating my twin black and blue swirled blades, I bowed.

"Aren't you polite?"

"Not even close" I said fainting a slice that would've cut her face in half but she moved clear of the strike.

"Ha! You missed me" she said adopting a defense posture.

"Mmmmmmmm your hair smells nice" I said holding a lock of her hair.

"Hey that doesn't grow back! So you wanna play hardball okay so can I!"

Clashing and smashing my blades against her's was exhilarating. Trinity was very talented with her swordsmanship but she dropped kicked me when I went for disarming move knocking my weapon out of my hand; Trinity pointed her magenta blade some two centimeters from my throat.

"My quarters 8:00 sharp"

"Deal"

"Hey Crassner go see Brock and tell him that he owes me a favor in training."

"Mesa will do this master Lucius." Then just as he said this Brock passed the arena.

"Hey I thought the doctor said not to be active"

"Heheheee you know I never was a good listener but could you train Crassner here in lightsaber training?"

"Yeah sure I got time"

Getting up with some help from Trinity we walked out of the arena only to hear Brock yell "Nooooo Crassner watch out Jump!" and I had to go back and heal his arm this time.

I went to my quarters and meditated in the middle of chamber I saw in my meditative state Trixie being whipped by Vahjar.

"INFIDEL SCUM!" Vahjar cried as he brought the amphistaph in whip form down upon my back in punishment.

Each crack of the whip resonated with a haunting echo in my mind.

"Forgive me Master" I said tears streaming, blood running afresh down my bare exposed back.

"You were supposed to kill him not wound him."

Crack! A new tear in my flesh bled freely.

"I wish to torture him for what he's done to me my Master"

"Get it done with and out of my sight!" Vahjar barked.

The marks wouldn't go away but the wounds would heal, oh how much I wanted to maim Lucius for leaving me to the enemy, but still a small part of me cherished and loved him.

I hated him for leaving me, I felt so alone and desolate and in a strange way I felt at home with the Yuuzhan Vong pulling on my tan shirt I went off to express my anger on a group of Vong elite.

Lucius awoke from his meditation grabbing the Beyvox sword and practiced in the afternoon sunlight.

At 3:00 p.m. Monday afternoon a knock resonated from Lucius' door.

"Just a second" toweling off excess sweat I threw on a white combat shirt shunning away the anger I had tapped into while exercising and opened the door a female human with auburn hair, green eyes, kind face, and tender voice said "Are you the jedi named Lucius whom fought with Naomi?"

"Yeah why what's wrong?' I said sweeping my blue dreds out of my face.

"I'm Naomi's cousin, Charlie"

Charlie had bells and bracelets that tinkled or jingled on her wrists and I guess on her ankles to but the odd part was that the tinkling and jingling made me feel strangely comfortable, inviting her inside, she went and sat on my couch hair tied up in a loose bun but the thing that mystified me was that she wore bright and dark colored tunics like the genie orange and red pants and black and brown tunic.

"So how's my cousin doing?" Charlie asked.

Naomi the girl whom came out of my lightsaber who was a silly ass at times but also protective, Naomi the warrior who died on Myrkr, Naomi who was involved in my choice between her and Trixie, Naomi damn she was gone died from a dart through her heart. Thinking of all this I started to cry and said in a hushed whisper "She's dead"

"Come over here and tell me all that has transpired." He did this falling apart emotionally at the seams telling her everything from Trixie to Naomi and up to the fight on Myrkr.

Then out of the mood of sorrow and sadness our lips met but I didn't want it to happen but it did; her kiss filled my whole essence with hope and joy.

"Sleep now and all will be well with your spirit" Charlie said as I lay my head back into her lap.

I awoke at 7:30 and Charlie had left still having some time I took a quick shower drying off fifteen minutes later I got dressed in my peach robes and right on time Trinity showed up. We talked, ate exotic food and drinks, but mostly we talked.

Talked of what happened two years ago on Myrkr, how my master betrayed me and other things.

"I've heard about your little stunt with three Vong warriors" Trinity said swallowing some blum fruit soda.

"Who told you?" I said finishing my cigarette which I regretted smoking but it was an herbal cigarette to calm my nerves.

"Your personal droid, D-MAS I believe"

"That blabber mouth heh that was the cover story"

"Well who gave you that nasty cut?"

"Who do you think?" I said rolling my eyes and blowing a puff of smoke out the right corner of my mouth.

"Trixie did that"

"With an amphistaph I might add"

"Jesus how did she-"

"Don't ask me"

"Well last question before Crassner gets worried about me"

"Shoot" I said washing my cigarette down the drain.

"If it ever came down to it would you kill Trixie?"

I paused at the sink and turned to face her running my right hand over my face I sighed.

"Tough call"

"Well I bid you goodnight and sweet dreams Lucius"

"You too" I replied cleaning up the trash and she departed but came back to kiss my cheek.

"Don't worry it won't come down to that ever"

"How do you know?"

"It was just a reassurance"

"Oh really?"

"Yes now there's no need for hostility Lucius!"

"You don't know what I've been through or experienced."

"I know please don't shout" she pleaded.

"You sure as hell don't know my destiny"

"Yes calm down Lucius I'm just trying to give you peace"

"Just go to Crassner" said Lucius quietly.

"I want to-"

"Just go!"

"Your eyes their different"

"Leave now" and she did whimpering in fear.

Looking at my eyes they had changed in fact to blood red all over blinking several times they went back to normal.

I finished up cleaning at 1:39 a.m. I felt like cleaning my whole apartment to vent my frustration then I went to bed.

Lying in bed, sweat on his face and chest, Lucius was in another nightmare then he awoke a short blue lightsaber in his right hand, he held it two inches away from Trixie's throat.

"Now I knew you liked it rough" she smiled the moonlight kissed our figures as she straddled me intentions unknown to me.

"Give me one-"Lucius started.

"good reason why you shouldn't kill me?" Trixie finished.

"Yep" she added.

"Still waiting for the reason dearest" I said holding the lightsaber in position not moving it.

"Then kill me oh what's wrong can't decide? Then allow me to help!"

"NO! Trixie!" I said stopping her head mere inches away from the humming weapon.

"You still care about me don't you?"

"You know the answer"

"Then where were you when this happened?" she said taking my hands and slide them up the back of her brown tunic and I gasped and cried softly feeling the whip marks on her back "Baby what happened?"

"Well let's see those are my punishment for not killing you the other day I hate you and I hate myself for it" Trixie said sitting up shedding her tunic and sighing heavily she added "But on the other hand I still love you and want that passion you have that undying never ending passion you have and will always carry with you to the grave."

"You know I can't do that" I answered sitting up taking her hands into mine, "No matter what" I added.

Trixie deactivated my lightsaber and tossed it onto the floor a playful laugh rumbled out of her throat as she pinned my arms at my head with one head she placed her left knee where she cut me earlier then Trixie looked down at me and said "Give us a kiss love?" and kissed my chest down to my belly back to my lips long gold streaked hair brushing my face.

I gave in kissing those lush lips which always made me feel so relaxed when they curved into a smile and just as we got into it I could feel something different about her and smelled different no magnolia just plain blood and death. I broke the liplock and said "Your not Trixie!"

"Fine but remember it was you who couldn't kill your own lover!" hopping off my body she landed on the windowsill crouched her coral skipper hovering outside my window. "Oh yeah here catch this!" she said throwing a short amphistaph snake head at me it bit into the left side of my neck and I felt this thorn needle point pain racing through my blood which was the poison.

"Two choices: call for help or say something to me" Trixie taunted.

"Arena 29 remember it!" I croaked but as I said it my voice sounded distorted and faded.

He said to me "Arena 29 remember it" watching him dying gave me great satisfaction and a great feeling of happiness.

"Whatever that means" I said dismissing the comment and I leapt into my ship and departed. Lucius pulled the snake off his neck and hurled it into a wall and activating his short lightsaber he flung it at the snake killing it with a sizzling THWUMP!" He fumbled round for a light switch he fell into the hallway with a body smacking thud.

I dreamed that I'm fighting a Yuuzhan Vong warrior and I'm losing. The warrior was big and stronger than me so as he was moving in for the final blow Trinity and Charlie come rushing from either side and slay the warrior weakened from the altercation I slump to my knees then both of them hold up my head letting out a shuddering breath I feel cold and brittle I died in their arms with my eyes staring into space.

In the medical wing, Trinity and Charlie stood on either side of Lucius each of them holding his hands, they opened their tear-kissed eyes.

"He's slipping away from us and there's nothing else we can do but wait" a grim and grief-stricken Charlie informed the Jedi gathered. Brock, Jaina, Tahiri, Crassner, Kyp, and D-MAS came to see what happened.

Han and Leia went with Jacen to Keldor to investigate a rumor while Luke and Mara were off at a diplomatic meeting.

"There's something we can do!" Brock said slamming into a wall.

"Jyga" Charlie said gasping.

"No bad idea, very dangerous bad idea" Trinity said.

"What's Jyga?" Kyp inquired.

"A homeworld to vampires that live in darkness and there rumored to be force-sensitive" Trinity informed him gravely.

"If Jyga can help then we're going" Brock said pointing to D-MAS.

"Master Brock I wish to remain here with Lucius if that is allright with you?" The droid said.

"Fine"

"I wish to accompany you on your voyage sir" 3po chimed in.

"Are you sure about this?" Jaina asked.

"Why yes I wish to learn about new cultures" 3po said somewhat cheerfully.

"I'll go too" Charlie said moving over to Brock.

"There's a Jedi Master on Jyga her name is Eve."

"Ain't no time like the present!" Kyp interjected running to the hangar platforms opening the docking bay doors and getting security clearance.

Jyga was a planet with a city that lay in ruins but otherwise the main part of town was operating with electricity and semi-clean water to drink along with foods that were brought via a transport cargoship that visited the planet every two months since the majority of the planet's surface could not produce foods and the best earth on the surface was on the other side of the planet not many ventured into that area.

But little did the Jedi knight known as Lucius Draken know that his only hope and destiny would come from the other side of Jyga...

"I remember she wore an emerald hooded robe." Charlie mentioned thoughtfully.

Brock and Trinity were at the Javelin's helm awaiting landing instructions meanwhile in the cargo hold Jaina and C-3PO talked of what they knew of the Jyga homeworld. Jyga itself lie about twelve hours from Coruscant after getting permission the Javelin landed on the planet surface sometime later, Brock, 3PO, Trinity, and Jaina departed from the ship on the outskirts of town.

Sweat broke out profusely upon Lucius' face and chest like hot grease cooking over a stove, D-MAS continuously wiped off his face of the sweat while the monitor beeped slowly, Lucius slipped away. A shadowy figure appeared in my dreams wielding a purple lightsaber.

"Anakin is that you?" Lucius calls weakly.

"No" the ghost replies ghastly.

"Gavin?"

"No!" the ghost replies a touch of anger in his voice now the figure takes on a dark visage and appears to be two meters tall.

"Mace? Mace Windu?!"

"Yes young one a specter of the past." Mace replies.

"Take my hand" Mace says extending his right hand down to me.

I grab it and my body surges with new found strength and wisdom.

"Take and use my gift wisely" and Mace Windu's hand and body vanished from my grasp. A smile appeared on Lucius' unconscious form tears ran from underneath each eyelid.

"Hold on Master" D-MAS said tending to his master's limp form. D-MAS held his round metallic head low wishing he could cry better still, shed tears.

"What the hell was Arena 29?" Trixie said as her ride careened through hyperspace then it hit her like a stampede of shaks. The first time they kissed. She remembered it and how good she had felt afterwards like she could melt with him like the lava pits of Mustafar. Then she remembered how betrayed she felt when Lucius left her for the enemy.

"I had no choice baby you know that"

"Yes you did! You had a choice and you chose Naomi over me! You left me!"

Trixie sat in her one seated coral skipper arms crossed playing out that conversation over and over remembering how he held onto her hand so tight that she though for just a second just that second he would pull her back into the safety of his arms and reality knocked her teeth in and knew that he was right she did see him getting held down by multiple amphistaphs fighting and cutting to get free of them but she was too misty eyed from crying and the smoke from the battle to have seen that.

Slamming her right fist down on the controls she noticed two things: one her ring was missing from her ring finger and knew instantly that Lucius had it from when their grip was torn apart and two that her pitch black eyes were misty with tears that ran down her face.

"My god what have I done?"

On Jyga the foursome made their way through the tall grass and into a city entrance. The entrance was made of stone that had seen a long history of many battles spider cracks could be seen here and there chunks of stone were blasted away leaving jagged gaps in it but otherwise the archway stood firm ready for another battle.

"Very creepy ewww!" Jaina said startled at the sight she saw. One of the planet's inhabitants was feeding off another female, blood running down it's neck.

"How ummm interesting how they feed off each other to survive." C-3PO said hesitantly and amazed at the same time but Jaina knew that Golden Rod was real he would've fainted on sight.

"Your so–" Trinity began.

"Don't ruin his fun" Jaina mused smiling lightly.

"Keep going" Charlie said urgently and the gang reached a local tavern fifteen minutes later Charlie spoke.

"Wait here five minutes then we'll go."

"I'm game" Brock smiled.

Charlie went inside alone and found Eve sitting in the far corner, drinking a pint of blood. I sat down across from my former master shifting uncomfortably from her drinking blood and informed her of our situation the she stood up and walked out with me following suit. Outside Brock, Jaina, Kyp, Trinity, and 3PO stood there, looks of fear well except for 3PO and Brock who where amazed and looking nervous.

"Where is your ship?" Eve questioned right off the bat.

"Outside the city entrance" said Brock.

"Let's go immediately" Eve urged.

But a group of six vampires three men and three women clad in black stopped them in their midst.

"You owe me a favor Eveie" the lead man said spinning a cortosis sword in his right hand.

"I know this Rik in two months I will repay the favor." Eve replied as her emerald robes billowed upward from the breeze-filled area, her hood blew back allowing her light brown vanilla swirled colored hair flooded out behind her giving the Master a regal pose as if she were ready to lead a platoon of Clone Troopers into a mighty fight. Eve's seaweed eyes and snake-like visage that glared at Rik but she was human and said "Move out of the way" and he did this walking off his gang in tow.

Approaching the ship they boarded with their new occupant and took off for home.

Arriving on Coruscant some three hours later, Eve dashed off the ship at lightning speed she leapt up the stairwell leading to the medical wing she reached it spotting the unconsciousness, sweaty form of Lucius and didn't even break a sweat. The monitor was beeping steadily but slowly until a steady flat tone resonated which seemed to be louder than a mouse squeaking as it dashes away from the angry homeowner who wants it dead.

Now I lurked over to bed on his left side disconnecting the cords in my wake.

"He's dead what more can you do?" D-MAS asked Eve.

"He's physically dead but in the force his life force burns brightly and I can bring him back and I need but one thing: everyone out but Charlie." I requested seizing his covers and pulling them down just enough so his chest and throat were exposed to my view. Everyone left except for Charlie and D-MAS whom wanted to watch what I was about to do he closed the doors and I said to him "Thank you D-MAS"

"Your quite welcome mistress"

"I will find his essence Master" Charlie said folding her hands over his left hand closing her eyes for her meditation in the Force and I bared my ivory fangs, moved his head over to the right and said:

"He's cute"

"Master!" Charlie spat in shock and I bit into the left side of his neck from whence the snake staph poison entered.

They say when your dead your dead for good and to the world, they say the dead don't dream well in my nothingness I dreamt.

Dreamt of Myrkr two years ago and that horror- stricken decision that I had to make. Instead of different battles going, Naomi stood there a peaceful smile on her serene face.

"You tried to save me and failed but I forgive you." Naomi said approaching me. Time had no effect where Lucius was.

"Your neck is bleeding" Naomi said ripping off one of her sleeves and offering it to me. Touching my neck my hand felt the familiar red moisture upon it and tied it around my neck.

"NO! NOT YET!" I bellowed upward and then Charlie appeared and explained what had happened then she embraced her dead cousin and it was a sight to behold: family reunited through the power of the Force and five minutes later they disappeared. Then I felt my body jerk backward and my eyes burned like a supernova and a black whip lanced out to wrap around my wrist and it wasn't any regular whip it was an amphistaph; Trixie's amphistaph to be exact.

I saw Trixie hurling it at me and as it wrapped around my wrist it just as quickly uncoiled falling to the ground and looking behind me I saw a huge black maul swallowing everything up.

And three seconds later I was swallowed up.

Charlie stood next to her master with a small bowl in hand a minute later Eve spat a green and red fluid into the bowl; the poison and some of his blood.

"Burn this ASAP!" Eve said with some effort after all the venom had taken two and a half hours to siphon out of Lucius's immune system.

Charlie disappeared down the corridor and just as the doors swung shut Lucius awoke growling.

Shoving this women out of my way I threw her into the mesh of medical equipment with only one thing on my mind: escaping and survival. Then I made my way to the window with my back to it shirtless my whole upper body caked and bathed in sweat. The main door opened and Brock surveyed the scene in front of him and said "Lucius take it easy man and Eve can explain everything" I looked from the doorway then to the woman he pointed to called Eve.

I heard her and him in my head at the same time and I held my head then shaking my head a deep guttural snarl issued from my throat and leaping out the window it shattered cutting me on the way down. Lucius landed some 25 feet from the medical wing's window on his bare cut feet glass tinkling around him then he ran into the shadows of Lower Coruscant knocking over ancient stands and displays. Eve leapt out the same way as Lucius did she landed with a soft thud then sniffing the air, a thousand new scents filling her senses and assaulting her nostrils she focused on Lucius' and went after him.

When she sucked out the venom, accidently the process had given Lucius vampiric abilities but they were only temporary unless the process was finished but he would need to feed once in a while. Winding down an old alley of dead buildings that were in the process of being reshapened she saw a brief glimpse of Lucius' shadow.

"It's allright Lucius come on out and I'll explain everything" Eve said as if she were talking to a shy little boy who was curious about a big red button.

He hid in the shadowy corner of the nearest building to her right, gasping and panting as his body was changing he became thirsty for blood and the only candidate was Eve. The craving was strong and odd Lucius heard footsteps and dashed out the window like a cat, he unsheathed the Beyvox hook from his right leg and crept up behind Eve, then jumping like a nexu to it's prey he brought the hook underneath her chin.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Jedi Master Eve Indigo" she replied stressfully scared and frightened.

"What have you done to me? Damn You!" I barked tightening the pressure to her neck.

"Saved your life and given you a gift in return" I stated and thought to myself "I could get free and subdue him but he might overpower me and kill me if I don't do something soon"

"I oughta kill you"

"Do it but you need me and you know this to be true." The blade pricked the left side of her neck releasing a tiny slivering trickle blood down her neck to stain her robes.

"Don't test me" he said pushing her down to the ground shaking his head to clear away the fog surrounding his mind.

"You have to drink my blood" Eve said decided as he tripped still clenching the hook and said "NO"

Then she whipped me round and said "Yes you are"

"Don't make me kill you" I warned.

Eve grabbed my left arm and threw Lucius into a duracrete wall where he slumped slightly, then I leaped at him bringing a fist down on him I looked up and saw Eve coming down on me I caught her fist. Her teeth now had two short ivory tusks and I said "I WON'T DRINK BLOOD!"

"YES YOU WILL" she shrieked as I threw her to the ground and my tongue touched two tusks on the front top row of my teeth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bellowed. Eve got up and lunged at me so I punched her as much as my brute strength would allow my fist connected and broke from her jaw.

"Nice try now it's my turn" she laughed as the warm night air moved with crisp howls. Dropping Lucius with a trip kick he went in the air for a brief couple of seconds and in those seconds Eve speared him into the same wall again causing it to spider-web under the pressure grunting with pain and being bedridden for three days crippled Lucius' senses and perception badly.

"Now you've got two choices: Drink or you'll go crazy and end up killing your friends and lover in the end."

"Your sick" I said wrapping my hands around her throat.

"Emperor's Black Bones! Lucius your eyes are blood red please I can't breathe!" Eve croaked tugging on his hands desperately trying to pry them loose. Once again that dark satisfaction crept into his features and just as quickly as it had entered him it left his system.

"Wha wha wha what have I done?" a confused and bewildered Lucius said.

"Feed off my blood Lucius see it'll make all this go away" Eve pleaded rubbing her throat.

"No stop it!" I cried out shaking my head.

"DO IT YOU PATHETIC NERF HERDIN' HUTT SLIMER!" and Eve punched Lucius three times in the face then slammed his head into the wall again with her left hand which gave him a fresh nosebleed.

"Drink NOW!" she yelled and put my lips to her left shoulder grunting lightly I ripped her emerald robe down off her left shoulder exposing her smooth, creamy, soft warm skin and biting into her neck the familiar sweet copperish green fluid flowed forth and down my throat quenching my thirst.

"Now there's a good boy" she said rubbing my cornrows moaning contentedly and my whole self felt full of life, I felt anew. Grabbing her left arm I yanked hard dislocating it she cried out in surprise.

Laying down on the battle scarred ground, Lucius continued to drink deeply of Eve's rich, thick, warm, ravishing tasty blood after ten minutes of feeding he didn't wanna stop.

"Allright Lucius now that's enough." Eve said kicking his drunken form off her's. I lie there spread-eagled and feeling quite drunk from the blood intake, my vision was blurry and my head was cloudy and swimmy. Eve stood up tucked her left arm tightly in-between her thighs and pushed with her good arm until a loud popping crack came from her left shoulder. She shook it a little bit to get rid of the tingling sensation and discarded her robe revealing a one-strapped teal top that started on her right shoulder and ended with black pants along with black ash desert boots which really chiseled her body down to a T then I drifted off into a blank empty sleep which I was grateful for.

I awoke to see and feel the warm gentle sunlight coming from above.

"I trust you slept well?"

"What have you done to me?" I asked groggily.

"Turned you into a half vampire" I grimaced as I stood up and replied "For how long?"

"Not really sure a year or so." they talked some more and went back inside. Lucius went to his quarters and found Trinity and Charlie packing his things up.

"Hey you guys what's wrong?"

"Lucius your alive!" Charlie exclaimed and ran into his arms.

"It takes more than a lover's scorn and a 25 foot fall to kill me!" I chuckled looking at Trinity she scoffed at me and walked out.

"Hey your eyes are gentle blue." Charlie said blinking away tears.

"Does that turn you on maybe you wanna go out on a date with me?" I asked trying not to smile.

"Stop that you have a girlfriend but she's-"

"Yeah I know but do you know what happened with myself and Eve?"

"Yeah she saved your life" then I proceeded to tell her about what I underwent: changes, adrenaline, lust for blood, basically my whole struggle not to drink blood.

"Well that's very interesting"

"I know what 3PO would say" he said mimicking 3PO's posture and voice.

"How perverted!" Charlie laughed along with Lucius which seemed to ease the air of a lot of tension then he left in search of Trinity. Fifteen minutes later he found her sitting at a desk reading ancient saber techniques from a savage trip that she made five years ago.

"I'm still the same Lucius you know"

"No your not" she answered standing up took off her glasses she used for reading the tiny words and sighed heavily looking at me then wandering to her bed.

"A wild stab in the dark: you hate vampires and you don't trust anyone but Crassner because he saved you or had a baby with you because I can see what your kid would look like: his big eyes, your hair and smarts, and his clumsy behavior."

Trinity laughed and replied: "No we didn't have a kid but that is beside the point vampires killed my family when I was little and as for Crassner we met on a mission and we kinda saved each other."

"Doesn't I would kill the only family I have left: you guys." Lucius entered her quarters and leaned against the bookcase and added: "If you don't trust me that's fine but I need people and friends that I can trust and depend on and trust me in return nothing more, nothing less." and he walked out heading back to his quarters.

"Is he really dead? Vahjar asked as he fenced with his newfound apprentice.

"Yes my master" Trixie lied immediately as she parried a thrust from him knowing that is she had told the truth her body would be put through the Embrace of Pain for hours on end for another failure. Both amphistaphs clashed and whipped either opponent then Trixie flipped but caught a whip to the center of her back she went down kneeling, hot tears running down her tattooed cheeks.

"Time for you to get some rest we will began stealth kills tomorrow" Master Vahjar stated recalling his amphistaph into stick form.

"As you wish my lord" Trixie answered standing up with some help from her amphistaph feeling the fresh blood run down her back and ending at the waistband of her tunic pants.

"I've got a proposition for you" Eve said waiting for her ride back to her homeworld.

"I'm listening" Lucius said cocking his head away from the many air transports flying back and forth way high above them.

"Visit Jyga in two months"

"And why would I be inclined to do this?"

"You need a new Master and I need a new pupil."

"I'll think about" He said lighting a herbal cigarette that was intended to ease away stress and it wasn't helping at all.

"The Force can help you with that problem not herbal cigarettes" Eve spoke up taking the cigarette and tossing it over the platform and added "May the Force be with you"

"You Master" Lucius responded bowing then Eve boarded a small freighter from Jyga which bore the name BloodStrife and blasted off with Lucius, Charlie, and D-MAS watched as the ship lifted off into the skylanes.

"Now what do we do?" Charlie pondered.

"Well there is one place that I need to pay a visit" Lucius replied stroking his mini goatee smiling.

"Where is that?" D-MAS asked.

"Mebb" and with that they all went back their quarters gathered the necessary equipment, clothing, and provisions including their lightsabers and came back to the Javelin and just as they were ready to go Charlie said "Hey look!"

Lucius turned to see Crassner running full speed to the docking bay to the ship. Since he couldn't say "Lucius" Crassner said "Louie, Louie!"

"Louie Louie Louie!" called Crassner Binks. Halting at the ramp panting the gungan took a deep breath three times and spoke.

"Mesa is to tell Masta Louie that Masta Trinity wishes to stay and with Brock"

"Tell her that is quite allright"

"Okey Day" and he went back inside.

Spinning around Charlie's brown sugar cloak swished as she went to the co-pilot's chair.

"Ya ready to go?" he said pulling on his rancor skin vest which would not make Lucius hot but keep warm in space.

"I've got some spare clothes with me" Charlie answered pointing a thumb at the duffel bag sitting in the bottom bunk bed which was connected to eight others some had been converted into storage space and some were unused and made up with fresh brown thermal blankets and blue thermal bottom sheets that cover the six foot by 2 foot sleeping area.

"It's a ten hour flight will you be okay?" worried Charlie as she gazed into his eyes deeply but more into his inner being.

"Positive worst comes to worst I'll feed off of D-MAS"

"Very funny Master" D-MAS replied sarcastically and the ramp closed and the

Javelin lifted off to Mebb.

The Planet Keldor

"I have to fight a what?" Han said almost falling out of his seat.

"A Gorbach" a male Keldorian said. The Keldorians lived on a marshy jungle world with a mild climate that lasted all year round, the Keldorians themselves were 2.8 meters tall, three-fingered, bipeds with bright red skin that stood out during the winter months and they were bald.

"What's a Gorbach?" mystified Han Solo implied.

"Big as Chewbacca but much stronger and broad chested, muscularly cut, plus their snake men." Jacen informed his father.

"Big as Chewie" Han thought if only he were here now to see that boy would he be all too happy to fight someone stronger than he was.

"What's in it for us?" Leia posed.

"If he wins I give you this Jedi holocron-

"and if he loses we die right?" Jacen finished.

"Where'd you obtain this holocron from?" she posed further because she found it strange that a species like them would have a Jedi artifact in their possession.

"One of our four colleagues uncovered it but died when he touched it only one them said that they saw black lightning engulf his eyes and burned them away clean."

"Great sounds like a real bargain when can I start?" Han said sarcastically throwing his hands up and smiling lop-sided.

"Forty-five minutes from now" Grendal answered.

Halfway through the Jump, Lucius got bored and went to the cargo hold, in the cargo hold a metal bar measuring a foot across hung from the roof, Force jumping in the air, Lucius suspended himself from the bar by his legs upside down then pushing a button on the ceiling the bar lowered him until he was two feet from the floor. Closing his eyes he took off his vest revealing his black undershirt he hung there meditating. Charlie had dozed off while D-MAS was calculating hyperspace jumps then fifteen minutes later Lucius cried out and fell on the cold deck plates shuddering.

"What's wrong Master?" D-MAS said confused.

"Blood thirst" Charlie uttered frightened.

"I need to feed off you Char- Ch- Charlie" he strained. My stomach burned and pained like being hit with a Genosian sonic cannon, I needed to quench my pain stricken thirst, but I didn't, couldn't do it. D-MAS helped me into my cot where I shivered uncontrollably.

"Lucius you have to—" Charlie started.

"No I won't do it! Never! I'll be allright just leave me alone!" I hissed.

"Master you should listen to her!" D-MAS panicked.

"GO AWAY!" he barked.

D-MAS turned round an headed for the cockpit but Charlie shut him off and said to herself "Gotta be something I can do to make him feed"

"Oh it hurts and burns like Hell!" he cried in sheer agony.

"Trixie would laugh her head off if she saw you like this!" taunted Charlie.

"Shut up about her!" Finally Charlie had touched a nerve.

"I wished she would've killed a crybaby like you!"

"Stop it!" he said getting up and out of his cot.

"Trixie should've dated Brock at least he didn't whine!" I noticed how his flicked from gentle blue to blood red in a pattern like a Sabacc card game.

"You're worthless, useless, and pathetic to Trixie!" then he pinned me against the wall and we were face to face so I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"And you know what else?"

"WHAT?" he growled blood red eyes menacing at me so I summoned up my courage and matched his gaze.

"Trixie doesn't love you at all!" I responded determination in my voice.

"Yes she DOES!" he barked yanking my head to the right sinking his ivory fangs into my neck with a fleshy crunch.

Breaking the skin, Charlie's milky blood flowed down into Lucius' unquenched thirst.

"I'm sorry Lucius" I managed as I slid down to the floor as his bite got stronger I cried out in horror filled ecstacy.

Across the galaxy on the remote planet Dennabar, Trixie walked the deserted city streets once full of wealthy citizens whom fought and died three weeks prior to Vahjar's vast army of Yuuzhan Vong warriors and remembering that day and how she found a mother and her young son and daughter in the basement of their home and seeing the look of fear on the mother's face as she blew the door off it's tracks but then seeing the tears in her eyes and the children's Trixie dropped her lightsaber and amphistaph saying "Get out of here now" and when the mother took her children out the door she said

"Thank you kind Jedi" and Trixie replied

"I'm no Jedi" then suddenly reality came back to her as her knees buckled and hit the pavement holding her stomach in pain, a small trickle of blood dripped from her right nostril and the left corner of her mouth. Looking up to the sky with jet black fury she uttered in pure vilipend:

"Lucius my dear your alive and well!" then she viciously laughed and went deeper into the city spitting blood here and there as she went.

Lucius broke his hold on Charlie then as her arms fell and jingled Lucius's eyes cleared away to gentle blue and he was abashed at what he had done and with only two hours left in their flight Lucius sat against Charlie's cot while D-MAS piloted the ship gently coaxing her left hand tears running down his cheeks silently regretting what he had done but he needed to do it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this dear?" Leia asked her beau.

"I took down a Vong warrior two years ago my back and hands paid for that I think I'll manage" Han snorted.

"Time to fight" Grendal called.

Han entered a battle arena that was eight meters tall and six meters wide on the other side a Gorbach walked in barring it's five inch long fangs, a blue vest covered hung open revealing a very chiseled chest and eight pack, red pants which were ripped up the Gorbach's knees also showed chiseled legs it walked bare footed to Han and he swallowed hard. Tiny black beady eyes stared down at Han and he challenged that stare albeit the Gorbach stood seven and a half feet tall.

"I'd rather kiss a Vong!" Han spat in the Gorbach's face. The Gorbach wielded two long swords with perfection and Han had a quarterstaff. Ceremonial drums began to play mingled with ancient chanting then Grendal yelled "Fight!" both warriors circled each other then the Gorbach leapt at Han their weapons came together like tinkling fragments of glass and ships soaring around, engines screeching. Han spun his quarterstaff blocking one sword next he brought the toe of his left shoe which connected with the right side of the Gorbach's face causing it to stumble into the rocky wall. With it's defenses down, Han took that to his advantage pummeling the Gorbach's midsection with the staff Han ended up breaking it in two.

"Okay time to improvise" he said as it got back up they stood there beat, bloody, and sweaty. True it was that Han was getting old there was no escaping that he knew but he managed to stay strong from the love of his wife, kids, and friends that stood together and fought together no matter how outnumbered they were. Gray tinted hair tinged with sweat, Han fought on and five minutes later the two of them were throwing punches back and forth scoring hits and spilling blood left and right causing Leia to cringe everytime Han spat blood and his footing faltered some.

"Enough of this" and Han kneed the Gorbach in it's groin hard it fell to the cold rock floor panting and coughing up blood, then Han picked up the long sword, brought it up and looked at his combatant and felt an urge to kill it but he fought that urge and threw the sword down and extending a hand down to it he said

"Here let me help you to your feet" the Gorbach was reluctant at first unsure whether it was a trick or a genuine peace offer then he took the offer and together the both of them helped each other walk out of the arena and up to the booth above the arena.

"You didn't kill him!" Grendal spurted out.

"Yep that's right not in my book I don't kill for prize and glory" Han rhetorted.

"Deal's off no kill No holocron!" Grendal shouted his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"I think the deal is still on" A new voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Han and Leia called.

"The only man who was there to see the Skyhook go up" the voice hinted and a man stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

He had short, wavy sandy white hair, cocky smile, and he wore a loose white shirt with a golden trimmed collar and blue jeans with Krayt Dragon boots.

"Dash Rendar?" Leia questioned.

"The one and only princess" Dash replied.

The Planet Mebb

Sitting in her lush pristine, jewel encrusted throne chair which bore the symbolic blue and yellow stripped colors, High Priestess Vanessa Draken overviewed her homeworld from her balcony. Vanessa Draken was the first woman on her planet to became ruler of Mebb the citizens were astonished and were delighted since they never had a woman of high authority ruling over their planet. She was a good ruler not a hint of corruption ran through her veins, she was smart and talented and a Force- Sensitive baby when she arrived on Mebb. Her past was a mystery which would be revealed by not a scroll and not by her brother Lucius, but by someone they both thought dead...

Mebb was a mixture of Naboo and Yavin 4. The planet surface was covered with lush roses, tiger lilies, and other rare exotic and riveting beautiful types of flowers and plants. Wild animals lived in the deeper parts of the jungle and vines grew up the sides of the temples on the south side where the courtyard was located. Charming loving fragrant waterfalls ran down over boulders the size of R2D2. High Priestess Vanessa was 1.7 meters tall, in her late twenties, striking and appealing looks similar to Admiral Daala. She had Padme's figure thanks to four years of combat training long blonde hair danced round her ears and face blanketing her eyes at times. Rare hawks, eagles, and exotic birds exerted extraordinary scents in the skies and rivers as the flapped their wings and the scent of peonies had blinded her senses until a Bothan guard said

"Approaching ship requesting landing clearance Mistress."

"I've been expecting them permission granted. Have them land on the north side where the hangar bays are." Vanessa answered.

After landing the Javelin Lucius, Charlie, and D-MAS made their way to the southside by way of escort which consisted of two Superbattle Droids that had four limbs instead of two the second set of limbs consisted of three metal tipped hands there were as long as a human arm. When we met the High Priestess sometime later she was clad in an elegant blue and white floral that gently brushed the patio concrete. The two Battle Droids went to either post under the archway we passed under and stood guard. The three of us bowed in respect and so did she.

"Now that's over with how've you been little bro?" asked Vanessa.

"I've changed in ways you wouldn't begin to understand" replied Lucius.

"Well let's discuss the matter over dinner shall we?"

"I'll pass on dinner if that's ok with High Priestess" Charlie respectfully declined.

"That's quite allright and please call me Vanessa"

Dinner was beyond delicious: Steaks made from banthas, salads with rare vegetables, drinks and desserts from the farthest reaches of the galaxy.

"Sounds like you've been to Hell and back" Vanessa said sipping an Atari grape wine glass.

"To put it bluntly yeah that's right" he answered burping lightly.

"Lucius! Still the same after all this time"

"Sorry your Highness!" and we laughed.

"So who's droid did you steal?" Vanessa inquired looking at D-MAS.

"He's mine and no I did not steal him we met on Thyferra awhile back"

"Can we go someplace private and talk sis?"

"Oh now I'm not important fine go have a little girl talk"

"Oh shut up you little smart ass"

"Waa make me"

"God I see you two get along just fine but yeah my room's open"

"Don't worry it's his time of the month!" Lucius laughed.

"Yes it's true they ran out of Oil Tampons on the way here" D-MAS answered laughing.

Vanessa's bedroom faced the southside which overlooked the garden which would hold a showdown mere days from Lucius' landing.

"Allright what didn't you tell me at dinner that I need to know?"

"Trixie is the reason why I'm part vampire."

"All those off years we kept in contact and look what happened to you"

"Yes mother I know" I smirked.

"All of this over a girl?" Lucius Draken I thought mother taught you better."

"She changed me so much and don't patronize me Nessa!"

Then she pulled on a lock of his braided hair she just finished.

"Bloody twit! That hurt!"

"That's what you get! Now tell me about the vampire part"

"Trixie gave me a night visit, threw a snake staph at my neck here- he pointed to the left side of his neck- and left me for dead then this Jedi Master Eve saved my life and turned me into a half breed." He finished.

"Where's she from?"

"Jyga and she wants me to be her pupil."

"Are you gonna be her pupil?"

"More time I need to think of that matter"

"What does Trixie look like?" she asked finishing the two braided locks of her brother's hair.

"5'9, black eyes but they used to be honey, soft long, ravishing blonde and brown hair. Why?"

"Nothing just curious there all done!"

Looking at his sister's eyes Lucius said "You're hiding something from me"

Vanessa downcasted her eyes towards the bed twisting the sheets absent-mindedly.

"I could read your mind and force the truth out of you but I don't want to"

Still she never lifted her gaze.

"Nessa let's play a game okay"

"Fine"

"Yes and no with fingers one finger means no two fingers means yes a'ight?"

She nodded.

"Is Trixie on Mebb?"

Two fingers.

I sighed in frustration and confusion.

"Did she hurt you?"

One finger.

"Where is she at?"

No reply then "West Wing Corridor three, Room Ten"

"What possessed you to let her stay here?"

"She was belligerent, scared, and when she asked if I was related to you I said I was your mother"

"Real cute real damn cute sis do you know how much danger you put us all in?"

"Yes but–"

"You hiding anymore secrets from me?"

"Yeah about Dad"

"Oh joy! I'm gonna kill her!" and Lucius dashed off to the West Wing.

On his way to Room Ten Lucius made himself Force-Blind and stealthy.

Arriving at Room Ten he noticed the door was ajar pushing it wide open I looked in. Trixie lie there on her right side body molded by the sheets sound asleep her face silhouetted by the moonlight. Cautiously he entered the room and immediately froze when she rolled over onto her back licking her lips and muttering softly then unfreezing he slowly approached until he was standing beside her bed the Beyvox Hook in my right hand ready to do the deed that I would never be forgiven for. Raising the Hook I started to bring it down but then I heard a faint whimper from Trixie and stopped tucking it back into my waistband thinking "What am I doing? I must be out of my fucking mind!" "I can't kill her I love her too much"

Kneeling I leaned over and felt her warm breath on my right ear and smiled fighting the urge to cry I turned to face her and saw her left hand resting upon her left breast chest slowly rising and falling I kissed it ever so gently and smelling her hair it reeked of freshness but more importantly a detected a faint odor of magnolia and standing up I left her room but not after I closed my eyes and reached out through the Force and stroked her right cheek across her lips and her hair which caused her to stir and call my name out softly making me cry so I fled from her room and halfway back I fell to my knees crying hard then I composed myself and walking back to Vanessa's room he stopped and went to Charlie's room instead and knocked softly.

"Come in"

"Did I wake you on did I interrupt your feast?" he said noticing the small stack of dirty empty dishes next to her bed stacked neatly.

"Sorry bout that I was meditating and besides I prefer to eat alone it's a personal thing"

"Why is that?"

"When you work by yourself on solo missions you tend to enjoy the silence and closure I've been more 30 missions and I love the peace and quiet then I can eat."

"That's funny"

"Charlie turned the lighting up in her room and asked "What's wrong?"

"You know Trixie's here?"

"No did you?"

"My sister just told me"

"Come here let's talk" she spoke patting the bed for me to sit beside her and he did this putting his head in his hands laying the Hook on the floor.

"Do you need blood?"

"Nope those steaks did the trick!" I chuckled uneasily.

"Yes they did" Charlie laughed whole heartedly.

"Is it Trixie? followed by You weren't gonna-" Charlie said regarding the Hook.

"Yes but when I got to it I just couldn't I love her too much and care for her that I just couldn't go through with it"

"Tell me what you get from this" he said handing her the ring on a small chain.

She took it and when she touched it two tears ran from either eye as her tightly shut her eyes.

"How do you keep it bottled up like that?" Charlie asked stifling a cry.

"I don't know it keeps me going you saw that yourself"

Charlie looked at the mirror hanging on the closet door and remembered how Lucius' whole visage changed on the flight over from blood thirst.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my sister and sleep"

"Allright good night"

"I'll never have a good night until I get my wife back"

"You will"

"Yeah maybe thanks for everything"

"Your welcome"

"You can thank me when this is all over"

"You got a deal"

"Let me guess Dad was a bad man" I said nudging Vanessa a lil bit.

"What?"

"Dad was a bad man?" I repeated.

"Worse than you can imagine"

"Try me" I said pulling up a chair and sitting backwards in it.

"He has the same tattoo that all his friends had"

"The Beyvox Clan yeah I know I met one of them well the spirit anyway"

"Who?"

"Rieff and she gave me the Sword Of Beyvox"

"Do you know what the Beyvox Clan really did?"

"No what?"

"They killed Jedi dark and light for a dark Jedi Master's spirit"

"What about Mom?"

"She didn't know until she overheard Trent and Rieff talk about it"

"Do you know what happened to Mom?"

"Trent killed her because she tried to protect us from him"

"I don't believe it not one bit!"

"MagnaWeb Prison that's where Dad is at"

"But you said he was dead"

"Dead to the world that is"

"I have the tattoo" I said standing up and pulling off my shirt with my back to her.

"How did you get it?"

"When I was little that I remember Trent got it for me and had some other hooded guy enchant it to grow as I grew."

"I was on another planet with Aunt Kendra"

"How is Aunt Kendra?"

"She died a year or so after Mom died"

"Oh shit I'm sorry"

"No problem" and they talked some more and went to bed.

I awoke to find that it was raining and Vanessa had left without even giving me breakfast so I got up and getting dressed I walked around avoiding the West Wing.

Heading for the patio garden carrying four ancient Arabian swords the rain was warm and gentle as Chewie's furry body. I dropped the four swords and using the Force made them float around me over my shoulders, under my arms, and between my legs all the while meditating. After three hours of meditation I had another vision of Trixie in a lightsaber duel and she died by the amphistaph of her master then I fight Vahjar in a bloody duel where I slained him then carrying her lifeless form to the group everything goes bright white and I woke up jumping out of the swirling swords and landed unharmed. Then the four of them flew at me that I didn't do so I brought out my lightsaber ignited both ends taking a defensive crouch the rain hissing off the blades as they touched the four blades circled me and I said "Allright Trixie what do you want?"

"You know what I want"

"What a candy bar?" that response made the blades tighten their circle which grew faster and faster.

"Let me go"

"Be seeing you in death" and the swords dropped.

Vanessa and Charlie showed up seven minutes later. "I'm going to spar with D-MAS in the North Courtyard okay?" Charlie said.

"Yea sure" Charlie had on a blue and teal splashed tunic with tan pants and Jedi boots then she ran off in search of D-MAS.

"Well what's up?" Vanessa said she had on a dazzling pink backless dress that brought out her body and at the same time the rain had stopped and the sun started to set.

"Not much you?"

"We've got company"

"Who?"

"Jedi: a Master, a Knight, and an Apprentice"

"Can I get a shower first?"

"Sure I'll tell them all about you"

"Good idea"

"Your not still mad at me are you?"

Hugging her I answered "Of course not just a tad bit"

"Allright I don't want to lose my only brother"

"We'll talk later" and I ran off laughing.

"What's so- Dammit this isn't funny Lucius!" the front of her dress was damp from his pilot's suit.

Shedding his pilot's suit, Lucius took a hot long shower with the lights low which relaxed him coming out of the shower ten minutes later refreshed and energized perching on the edge of his bed he dried his hair vigorously and dried off the rest of his body and pulled on his cyan pants. Pulling on a brown shirt, Trixie quiet as a cat put her hands on my chest and pulled them back breaking the skin I winced as they bled a little bit.

"Gee darling if you liked rough housing you should've told me" I chuckled. "Garden, after your meeting" she said biting my left ear and then vanishing quick as a flash. I pulled on my shirt and white and went to the patio to meet the newcomers and they all had hoods masking their faces.

"I want you to meet Master Casper Nighthawk, Duke Holloward, and Avril Ooymi"

Casper was a Bothan with a graying bread and hair to match, but he had a young face, purple serene eyes, strong build and taller than I was standing at 6'4. Duke pushed his hood back to reveal slick smooth short, frosty yellow hair, towering at 2.2 meters, he had a slender build, sharp, close eyes, sharkish teeth, and a diamond stud in his left ear. Avril lifted her hood to show bright, short frizzy, blonde hair with an attractive face. She had sultry charming green eyes, slender toned figure, and a child like voice.

"Where is your Master might I ask?" Casper's gruff voice demanded.

"On Jyga I'll be going there in two months time"

"I see have you brought any other Jedi with you?"

"Yes Charlie and my personal droid D-MAS are in the East Courtyard" then Casper and Duke went in search of them.

Avril remained and asked my sister "May I practice with my lightsaber?"

"Yes you may"

"I'm off"

"There's-"

"Yes I know" and went into the garden after Trixie.

Little did Lucius know that it would the last time he would take a breath again...

On my way into the jungle I heard a low growl and a full grown nexu pounced me, the nexu that pounced me firmly pinned me down I noticed it's right eye was sewn shut.

"Hey OZ is that you? Boy you got so big!" then OZ licked me furiously with his big tongue after that I got up and six lion cub sized baby nexu's came toddling out of the brush their two foot long tails swishing back and forth. The sixth one however came out limping and meowing mournfully. Picking it up I healed it's right left hind leg instantly it climbed up my right arm and onto my right shoulder it played with the fingers on my left hand sucking on my index finger as an infant would. I walked on the stone path til I saw Trixie with her foot on a stone, she was strapping up her boots and I could see that she had on a white Jedi tunic suit.

Touching the Force I made a rock fly into the lake behind her, making his presence known to her. Spinning around she wielded her lightsaber then she deactivated it.

"Wise choice I am carrying an infant now what do you want to talk about it?"

"Stuff"

"Or is this another trap?"

"No but you don't know"

He sat down on the bench and she sat next to him, legs crossed right over left.

"Cute pet Lucius can I see him?"

"Sure go ahead" and the baby nexu immediately clung to her left shoulder, tail curled around her and it fell asleep she yelped and we chuckled.

"Well isn't that cute now relax babe he's resting he likes you"

"I know but he scared me"

"It's nice" then she picked him up and watched him yawn laid him down on her robe where the nexu baby slept Lucius and Trixie went for a walk towards the lake.

Inside the palace Charlie was in her guest room looking for her lightsaber when Avril lightly rapped on her door startling her.

"Hello you must be Charlie, I'm Avril"

"Yeah that's me Ah Ha!" she shouted grasping her weapon of justice.

"What's troubling you Avril?"

"Lucius seems so closed-minded around new faces"

"Give him time he'll come round after all he's lost a lot of people and Trixie-"

"Who's Trixie?" and Charlie explained how Trixie had been captured and felt betrayed by Lucius and her dark agenda against him.

"Sounds to me like she's just playing with his emotions"

Back in the jungle Trixie and Lucius were standing on a bridge overlooking a small flowing brook gazing at the stars and moon.

"You know your sister's very kind"

"Yeah and not very good at keeping secrets"

"Heh yeah about that"

"Never mind it she's been that way just like my mom" Looking over the small lake it reminded Trixie of the one on Quip as she sat on the right side of the bridge looking into the small ripples and then she looked to Lucius and said

"I've missed you so"

"Me too Hey! Your face and eyes are changing" It was true Trixie's eyes were honey again and her face was beautiful once again.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried jumping into my arms tears pouring down her face.

I embraced my soulmate for all time rubbing her back kissing her lush hair.

"Shhh it's allright no need to be sorry" Lucius sympathized.

"No I'm sorry for everything I've done to you I couldn't help myself"

"I know I know"

Her knees buckled and I fell to my knees still holding her then she lifted her face up from my left shoulder wiping her face.

"I felt you that night in my room and knew you were there"

"You did" I sniffled tears flowing free of their dam.

"Yeah but I didn't want to startle you"

"Guess crying's contagious huh?" I said wiping my face.

"Awwwww Lucius and after you kissed my hand and touched me through the Force I rolled over and cried myself to sleep."

"God baby I love you Trixie" and we embraced then I was flung backward caught off guard.

"Not Now!" Trixie shouted getting up and I saw her eyes changing.

Rushing up to her I cupped her face and said crying "God I love you Trixie Benine" and I kissed her fully and passionately and she brushed my lips back holding me tight. We kissed not as lovers but as the last time we would see each other.

"Don't let me go Lucius"

"I promise"

"Stay here on Mebb we can get you help!"

"No I can't do that!"

"Please come back to me baby please!"

But she was gone from me: eyes still changing and a evil grin on her tattooed face.

Grabbing her arm tightly I said "You can fight it Trixie now do it! Do it for me!"

"Leave me Alooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she bellowed Force-shoving me I landed against a nearby temple wall he then got up to his knees and coughed.

"Trixie Benine is no more!" her Vong voice issued. Then her fingertips crackled with Dark Side Force Lightning tendrils lanced out to me engulfing my body lifting me shocking me intensely; blood spilling fresh from open wounds.

Releasing me I fell to the ground hard smoking and coughing up blood and using my vampiric strength I stood up and drew my saber leaving her with a bewildered puzzled look on her face.

"How do you survive that it is impossible!"

"Times have changed and so have I"

Avril moved her orange lightsaber so ambiently. She moved the humming blade with such aggression and precision then she stopped and listened to her surroundings, fully in tune with The Force and with no hesitation she ran into the jungle.

Our blades clashed together as sparks danced hitting the stone ground.

"Come on your not even trying!" I taunted then Trixie came on even more aggressively. After ten minutes my will was diminishing even with my vampiric strength, I was barely able to hold her at bay next she kicked my left leg out from under me, my lightsaber went flying ending with my head scraping the ground like grater hard making it bleed. Jumping on top of me, she punched my jaw and broke it knocking two of my teeth out.

"I've got a surprise for you" I said spitting blood.

"What's that dearest?"

"This" and I pulled her head down to mine sinking my fangs into her neck for five minutes I drank her blood for strength and once I was almost full she broke my hold and stared at me in utter horror.

"What have you done to me FREAK?"

"A healthy snack for energy"

then I heard her voice in my head so soft and gentle "Go to Anoth Winter has something for you" She then got up twirled the amphistaph and stabbed my left leg, kicked me and for shits and giggles Trixie shocked me vigorously death in her eyes.

Using her staph she turned it into whip form and wrapped it around my throat tightly until my eyes bulged out of their sockets she released me and sucking in a harsh breath of air I rasped

"Trixie why are you doing this?"

"You know why and my name is not Trixie!"

another harsh breath followed by: "What is it then?"

"Archangel Chu'undar!" she proclaimed just like Christopher Colombus claimed the world was round.

"I don't care what your name is!" Avril said plowing into her with a drop kick.

"Glad you could make it!"

"Ditto"

Avril and Chu'undar dueled savagely sending bright discharges into the air like miniature fireworks. I felt coldness in my feet and immediately I knew I was dying. Then in a swift move Avril went for Chu'undar's left shoulder but came up short as Chu'undar's amphistaph roared through her brown sugar colored tunic, belly button, internal organs, lower spine, tore her right kidney, exiting out her back and she Force-shoved her into the small pond next to the archway where she lie panting blood trickling out of her mouth.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" I bellowed.

"Because dear Lucius death is my natural gift that's why!" she laughed and moaned licking Avril's blood from the mouth of the snake a smooth breeze tossing her hair around as she walked off.

I managed to get up limping towards her and placed a bloody cut up hand on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes narrowing them and turned to see it was me.

"Don't make me kill you Lucius"

"You can't kill me baby I'm forever"

"Wanna bet?"

"Come on Trix finish me off you coward here I am broken and dying finish it you coward!" I shouted spitting blood in her face.

She raked my face with her talon nails then splaying a hand in front of my chest grabbing my shirt with the other she said "See you in death my love" and the Force Wave that followed sent me into the temple where I fell on my face halfway between life and death. Then she walked off to her coral skipper and blasted off leaving me and Avril for dead.

I gasped and slithered over to Avril and saw her eyes meet mine then her head fall and put my hand in the water and putting all my power and energy into the pond I rasped "LIVE!" and Lucius passed out dead to the world.

I awoke with a gasp to see Lucius lying on the ground not moving a small puddle of blood slowly growing in size beneath him. The last thing I remembered was Trixie stabbing me in the gut and checking my midsection I felt no marks and realized what he had done then I jumped up gingerly, called for help and minutes later Casper, Duke, his sister, Charlie, and D-MAS not to mention 20 odd medical personnel came for us.

"No Lucius come on baby bro oh wake up" Vanessa cried tears running down her face as she kneeled in the pool of blood that belonged to him.

"Do you got a heartbeat?" the med tech asked the doctor as he rolled Lucius over ripping open his shirt.

"It's very very faint but he's gone now"

Charlie was on her knees also in the pool of blood cradling Lucius' beaten, bloody, broken, weakened and dead body in her lap.

"He's dead but his mind is very active!" Charlie exclaimed massaging his head then it began to rain warm and harshly.

The Planet Jyga inside Jedi Master Eve Indigo's Hut

Back on Jyga inside her small warm house, Eve Indigo was washing her dishes and cried out dropping a plate onto the fall where it shattered into pieces.

When it broke holding her stomach she cringed down to her knees.

"NO it can't be Lucius are you really dead?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
